Summoner
Introduction Summoner is the cold and heartless, Antagonist in the Nameless Hero story line. Summoner has been carving a path of death and destruction in the world for 15 years now and is one of the most psychopath men in the all Blues. Summoner's real name "if he has one" is unknown. He was given the nickname Summoner for his many mass killing were one Government Agent said it was like Death was Summoned here. It took the Marines almost 13 years to get Summoner's photo. Which is the reason "Summoner Of Death" (Name on Wanted Poster) first ever and current bounty is over 400,000,000 beil. Summoner's Dream in live is to find the "Heart" to help fulfill his "Lord's" Dream. (The Marine are not sure if he means a Lord as is a God or a Lord as in a Human Master.) Appearance Summoner is tall man with long black hair that comes down to his neck. Summoner normally wears a black coat with a big purple line down the front and back with smaller white lines outlining the purple. His pants are black with purple lines done the out side edge and he has a pair of black army style boots. Summoner also wears silver colored armor on his shoulders, elbows, wrists, and knees. He always carries a round four swords. Personality Summoner is cold hearted and emotionless most of the time, the only time he shows any emotion is when he is angry or when he kills someone by snapping there neck. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Summoner is known as one of the strongest swordsman in the world, He carrys four Swords at once, Useing only two at one time. Summonor is a very powerful swordman and can fire sword slash projectiles with one or two sword style. Physical Strength Summoner has a high level of physical strenght has he can easy pick up people that are many time his size with one hand and snap there neck. Agility Thanks to summoner's master of swordmanship he is very fast, he can cut down a group of Marines in less than a second and make it look as if he never moved. He also has great dodging and unhuman reflexs where he can dodge more then fifty gun shots when his back is turned. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Four swords Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Nameless D. Knight Lee R. Patton Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Battle125 Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsmen